Good Old Days
Members Hráči lvl 100+ Chlupac (xelor lvl 199) Romik-Sk (osamodas lvl 199) Matusenenko (osamodas lvl 199 Chosen One) Syndrox (cra lvl 199) Pandice (pandawa lvl 197 Second on Command) Czechostorm (iop lvl 199 Second in Command) Allowet (xel lvl 195) Marekusenenko (enutrof lvl 197) Kurebezdomovec (sram lvl 187 Diplomat) Lochy-cz (enu lvl 186) Cool-Hand (sram lvl 182) Magick-cz (xelor lvl 175) Potkanica (sram lvl 161) Kofolkaa (osamodas lvl 159) Kafferty (eniripsa lvl 162) Chlupatice (eniripsa lvl 152) Nickamel-cze (feca lvl 156) Publican-pl (pandawa lvl 147) Stromovous-Cze (enu lvl 180) Klados-cz (osamodas lvl 132) Pvp-mastersk (sacrier lvl 164) Celestialheart-cz (iop lvl 115) Little-Cheryl (osamodas lvl 112) Rosellie (pandawa lvl 110) Roeskoo (cra lvl 108) Danecekturyna-cz (cra lvl 104) Profesie ALCHEMIST - Romik-Sk lvl 100, Matusenenko lvl 100 BUCHTER - Pandice HANDYMAN - Romik-Sk lvl 100 HUNTER - Pandice lvl 100 JEWELLER - Romik-Sk lvl 100 (Magus lvl 100), Cool-Hand lvl 81, Marekusenenko lvl 70 MINER '''- Cool-Hand lvl 100, Matusenenko lvl 100 '''SHOEMAKER - Cool-Hand lvl 40, Marekusenenko 43 HAMMER SMITH - Matusenenko lvl 82-(magus lvl 35) TAILOR '''- Marekusenenko lvl 66 ( magus lvl 100) '''Pravidlá 1.) Nikomu za žiadnych okolností nedávajte prihlasovacie údaje 2.) Urážky, podvody, žobranie a iné nevhodné správanie je neprípustné 3.) Colectora vyberá len jeho majiteľ alebo človek ktorému to majitel dovolil. Ak žiadna z týchto osôb nie je on-line a hrozí agress, colectora vyberá ten kto sa nachádza najbližšie 4.) Na colectorov českých a slovenských guild sa neútočí!!! Sú to guildy: Bohemian Cavalry, Valheru, The Thing, Nastromo, Kryndy pindy, Slovak-Czech, Homeless in Persia... Dúfam že som na nikoho nezabudol :D 5.) Ďalej nieje vhodné útočiť na guildy ako napr. Heaven Knights, Nar'Zhul NerUb, Old school anarchy a podobne 6.) Všetko ohľadne Dofusu je na stránke http://dofuswiki.wikia.com takže nie písať do guildy načo je toto ale radšej sa pozrieť na wikii :) Spriatelené guildy Žiadna slovná dohoda nieje ale myslím že ak potrebujeme pomoc tak sa dá spoľahnúť na všetky Česko-Slovenské guildy. Znepriatelené guildy Nepriateľov si nevyberáme... Nepriateľom sa stane guilda ktorá nám zabije perca alebo to robí pernamentne. V tomto období za nepriateľov považujeme: Infinity dynasty, Nocny patrol, The Choosen, Fire Nation, Werewolves of Astrub Na tieto guildy bez milosti... Ak nájdete perca píšte a ide sa na odplatu. Ranky a práva Základ On Trial -> 5% xp do guildy, do lvlu 70, 0-5k x Apprentice -> 5% xp, lvl 70-80, 5-10k xp Initiate' -> 5% xp, lvl 80-90, 10-20k xp Scout -> 5% xp, lvl 90-100, 20-30k xp Guard -> 5% xp, lvl 100-110, 30-50k xp, pravo vyberat perka Dogsbody -> 5% xp, lvl 110-120, 50-80k xp Protector -> 5% xp, lvl 120-200, 80-120k xp, pravo menit svoje xp Second in command -> 5% xp, lvl 130+, 120k+ xp lvl 180+: 3% lvl 190+: 1% lvl 199: 0% lvl 200: 90% Teasure Hunter -> Enutrofovia Chosen one -> najviac xp guilde (okrem leadera) Nuisance -> každý, kto bude dlhodobo otravovať Deserter - dlouho neaktívni (1 mesiac+) hráč (tu ale už hrozí kick) Výroky slávnych :D Cemcak: mám na obed kuře s ryžu --- Kurebezomovec: nejez meho bratra! :) Baricade-cz: jupiii xD ti ale dostavaj xD --- a hele sem zhebl... Matusenenko: robíme challange --- Matusenenko: aha tak nic --- Romik-sk: jaj šak kričím ne? :D --- Matusenenko: sem kričal :D --- Romik-sk: aha ja sem nic nepočul :D Mimush: Cemcak zavri hangár :) Sk-rastiksk: Jéé ja mám 10 MP --- Kurebezdomovec: rastofu :D Sk-rastiksk: ok musime dat najprv Royal Coco Blopa --- Romik-Sk: ok idem po cocotovi :D Romik-Sk: Kure, kolko máš%? --- Kurebezdomovec: ... --- Arturoh: Slepice, kolik%? Lasiodora: kuaaa mam strasne lagy --- Romik-Sk: uff aj ja... nezalozime novu guildu s nazvom lag? --- Matusenenko: roman ked lognem 4 acc a zacnem stahovat film mozem sa k vam pridat? :D Kubulo: Ake mate hodnosti? ja som Dark spy v braku... --- Kurebezdomovec: ja sem vrchni kokot ' ' Nejaké screeny :)' '